Joey's Sinnoh Adventure!
by DiamondWasBest
Summary: There was once a boy who became the champion of Sinnoh at age 10... a trainer who caught the legendary Pokemon Dialga... the conqueror of Sinnoh... who was NOT Joey Diamond. Rather, it was his father, who went by the family last name Diamond. So if Joey's gonna match his father's accomplishments he's got some BIG shoes to fill. Rated T for swearing. S.Y.O.C Open.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey! Welcome to my first story on the site, long time lurker, first time poster ya' know? So if you could leave a review telling me what I can improve on in my writing it would be greatly appreciated, and respected. But let's get along to the story shall we?**

 **The Journey Begins!**

As the sun rose upon the Sinnoh region, a new day opened. Alarm clocks went off, and people started to gather themselves, before heading off for the day. It was no different in Sandgem Town, home to the esteemed Professor Rowan. People got up, got dressed, ate their breakfast, and went about their daily, mundane tasks in the town.

Except for one person that is.

Among the rather small population of the town- which consisted of two families, a professor, the professors staff, the creepily cheerful Poke Center and Poke Mart staff, and the people who stood outside all day, every day. – this one such person was the only one to ever do what they did.

This person would change the region entirely, and leave an everlasting effect.

This person….

Wasn't Joey Diamond. The man in question was his father, who solely went by Diamond, the family last name. His father, the boy who became champion at age 10, the young trainer who caught Dialga, the former conqueror of Sinnoh now off exploring again? That was his father. Joey himself? Just by looking at the boy, you could tell that something must've gone wrong with the D.N.A replication. Unlike his father (as if he wasn't enough already) Joey slept heavily. Perhaps even more than a Snorlax in winter. He was never quite on time to anything, and forgot things more often than a grandma. Doesn't sound much like a champion huh? You wouldn't even be able to tell by his appearance either. Instead of having "striking, courageous," blue eyes, he had generic ol' brown. Instead of "wavy, chocolatey," brown hair, he had thick, messy black hair. All in all, this boy didn't scream "Son of the Legendary Champion of Sinnoh" into your now bleeding ear drums, but rather boringly whispered "Generic, Stupid, Pre-Teen.". Did he care? Not really, to be honest. He knew that he would need to match his father's accomplishments at some point, but he had made some progress and was worried about other things right now. If being held at gun-point by a man with a rather large Magmortar counted as "progress" and "other things" were your health and safety. But it would be best to start from the beginning, wouldn't it?

As per usual, a sleepy boy woke up early in the morning to an extremely pestered alarm clock, if they could be such. He dragged himself into an up-right position at the edge of the bed and stared at the wall for 5 minutes while gathering himself. There was something that felt… _off_ …. about this morning compared to others, but he wasn't quite sure what. Then it suddenly popped back into his mind. Rapidly turning to glance at the still beeping alarm clock on his bed-side dresser, the time read 6:45. _15 minutes late._ The youth hurriedly scrambled up from his bed and down the stairs being stopped by his mother. He tried to quickly move past her while muttering something along the lines of "Gotta go, I'm already 15 minutes late!" or "To and fro, off to the coal mines I go." but to no avail.

"Sweetie…" his mother said in a soft voice "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"That I'm supposed to have already met Professor Rowan at the lab?" was Joey's innocent response.

"No, think harder."

The boy darted back up-stairs, clumsily slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock, and then came back down the stairs, looking up at his mother expectantly.

"Look down." She said mustering every molecule of calmness in her body. How could one child be so forgetful?

Confusedly doing so, the soon-to-be trainer realized what she meant. He was still dressed in his pajamas. Shamefully going back up the stairs, he came back down a few minutes later in his regular attire. A dark green camo beanie, a green hoodie over a white T-shirt with the league logo on it, black cargo pants, and of course the ever-essential backpack. Finally permitted to leave, Joey rushed down to the lab as fast as possible. Why he ran at full sprint a whopping 20 feet to the lab right across the straight? Running came naturally. The blur of a boy entered the lab at high speed, and wound up crashing into another newbie who was getting his starter today. However, this was one he knew out of the other 6 gathered. For the boy currently jumbled up with him in a mess of body parts, was none other, then his hated rival Zach. Oh, how he hated Zach. But in a friendly way. You see, from the moment the town had been born, they'd been fighting each other. Literally. As soon as they were put into the giant room where all the babies went, Zach pimp-slapped Joey. Thus, began a 10-year long frenemy rivalry.

Before any trash-talk or nose-flicking could be exchanged, Professor Rowan intervened.

"Good to see you have finally made it Joey. Now we may begin." Rowan proclaimed dully.

Instead of listening, Joey tuned him out. It wasn't as if he didn't already know what the standard speech was. "Hi, I'm professor **blah blah blah** …. Battle **blah blah** breed, **blah blah** study…. Adventure about to unfold." Upon hearing that final sentence he brought himself back to reality. "Now, to help you begin your journeys, I have prepared some starter pokemon for all of you pick to from. You may choose Chimchar - the Chimp Pokemon, Piplup – the Penguin Pokemon, or Turtwig – the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Choose wisely, for these pokemon will become your faithful partners through your journey." The professor explained with a little more vigor this time. "Oh, and Joey, we were able to complete your 'request'" Rowan nodded. Joey gave a brief nod in response before turning towards the starters. He let everybody else go before he did, and noticed that Zach picked Chimchar. He could choose Piplup to counter him, but what kind of an asshole would do that? Instead, he chose Turtwig, who had also been his father's choice. He picked up its pokeball and returned it. Rowan stepped up to him. "Following the path set before you, eh?" he questioned. He once again only received a brief nod in response. There was a moment of silence between the two before Joey spoke up. "So about my 'request'…?" Rowan produced a Premier Ball from his pocket before handing it to him. "Right here."

Within this Premier Ball was a Gible that he had found in the forest one day and raised. Just the day before, he had told him about how he was going to become a trainer and asked him to come along. He got a yes. Now here he was, in his hands. "Well, are you just going to stand there for the rest of the evening or do something productive boy?" Rowan snapped. Joey quickly apologized for no good reason and made his way out of the lab while looking at the two Pokeballs in his hands. He released both and hugged the Gible as it jumped into his arms. He had donned it Drago a few days after they had met, but now what to call Turtwig? "I'll call you Leafy." He told the Turtwig who nodded in response to his new name. Leafy. It may seem un-original, but it worked. Suddenly, Joey felt a sudden urge to look behind himself. _"Do I dare?"_ he thought, and dare he did, for as soon as he turned around he came face-to-face with Zach

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

 **Last names are VERY hard to come up with. VERY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back to chapter 2 of the story! I'm gonna be taking OC submissions soon if that piques your interest, so probably by the 4th chapter. Anyways, onwards to the story!  
**

 **Rivalry Ignites!**

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Both boys stared each other down before jumping back. While Joey recalled Drago, Zach sent out his Pokemon.

"Go! Blazer!"

Out of the Pokeball came Zach's brand new Chimchar, obviously ready to tussle.

"Let's do this Leafy!"

The Turtwig took a battle stance and glared at the opponent.

"Blazer, Scratch!"

"Leafy, Withdraw!"

As the orange monkey approached, Leafy withdrew into his shell, and remained there as scratch attacks landed on the surface to no avail.

"Now, use Tackle!"

The Tiny Leaf Pokemon quickly popped back out of its shell and rammed into Zach's Chimchar.

"Blazer! Get back in there and use Scratch!"

"Let's go Leafy, do it again!"

The process repeated itself twice more, until the opposing Chimchar could barely stand.

"Finish this Leafy! Tackle!"

As Leafy moved in for the final blow, he wondered why Zach wasn't ordering a command. He looked up to him and saw that he was… _smiling?_ Then he realized.

"Leafy! Get – "

But it was too late.

"Blazer, unleash Scratch attacks!"

His Turtwig was suddenly caught in a rapid barrage of relentless scratches, until he finally went down.

"HA! Looks like I win!" Zach boasted as he stuck his tongue out. "Looks like _someone's_ just a bad trainer!"

He returned Leafy to his pokeball and then pulled out the Premier Ball. "It's not quite over yet Zach." Joey muttered as he lobbed the ball into the air "Drago! Let's Rock'N'Roll!"

In a flash of red, the dragon pokemon appeared, ready for battle. Zach suddenly became aware of the appearance of the second pokemon and prepared for battle. He quickly sprayed a potion on Blazer before looking back up to the boy standing opposite him.

"Ready when you are!"

Suddenly, Joey realized something very important. He didn't have a single clue what any of Drago's moves were. Looking between him and the Fire type standing opposite, he decided to go with a simple attack.

"Drago, Tackle!"

"Blazer, Scratch!"

Fortunately, Drago seemed to know what he was doing, and landed the Tackle before jumping out of harm's way.

"Good one Drago! Let's do it again!"

"You know what you're doing Blazer."

Once again, the same set of events occurred. A successful Tackle, and a dodged Scratch. "One more time Drago!" Joey called out to the pokemon. The small dragon charged forward in a Tackle but was suddenly surprised by hitting nothing but air. Looking around, he heard something land behind him and turned around to face a barrage of scratch attacks, like what had happened before to Leafy.

Joey watched on hopelessly as the same thing occurred. _Is there anything I can do!?_

While there was nothing he himself could do, there was something Drago could. Jumping backwards, the land shark kicked some sand into the monkey's face, blinding it and causing it to stop its attack. Taking the momentary pause to its advantage, Drago charged it with a tackle attack, and toke Blazer down.

Both boys looked silently upon the scene for a moment before Joey cried out in victory.

"I won!" He pulled Drago close and hugged him "Good job buddy!"

Meanwhile, Zach was left to his salty emotions, while his Chimchar was left to literal salt in its eyes. He returned the fainted pokemon and silently started walking down to the Poke Center.

While Joey continued to celebrate, he heard the lab door open and there.

"Oh, hey Professor! Didja see my battle?!"

"Yes, I did" Rowan responded somewhat gravely "and it was horrible."

The young trainer was flabbergasted. "But what makes you say that!?"

"Your strategy was absolutely terrible. You fell for the same trick twice, and nearly lost both of your Pokemon to it. The only thing that saved you was that Gible's quick-thinking."

Looking back on the battle, he knew the man was right. He had taken the bait both times, and nearly lost the match.

"But cheer up. I've got a mission for you." The doctor said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "This is a Pokedex. I want you to fill it out for me, so we can have data on all Pokemon in Sinnoh. This is the same quest I sent your father on that he completed, but times have changed since then. With the introduction of the new Fairy type, the Pokedex needs to be updated. So, I want YOU to go out and catch all the pokemon of Sinnoh will you assist me?"

Without even stopping to think, he responded with a yes. Then another one. The professor had a short laugh and handed him the Pokedex, wished him good luck, and head back into the lab. Before he left town however, he figured he'd need to stock on supplies – which wouldn't be a problem with the prize money he just got from Zach – and tell his Mum he's heading off.

When he arrived home (which only took 3 minutes to run back too) he told his mom about everything that had happened up to receiving the Pokedex.

"Sounds like both men in this house are gonna be out on adventures now, huh?" she joked but then added "But be careful. You never know what kind of Pokemon might attack."

"I know, I know." Her son replied "But as long as I have my team with me, there's not a thing we won't lose to!"

"Well, in any case, have this. Consider it a gift to help you on your adventure."

Joey grabbed the box and opened it to find a pair of running shoes inside. He held them above his head, and they floated for some strange reason while music played in the background. This freaked him out a little so he dropped them to the floor and looked back in the box. This time he pulled out a small piece of cardboard labeled "Instructions"

"Press B to Run, and Blaze Trails of Adventure Like Never Before!" he read, then looked at it quizzingly "What is that supposed to mean?"

His mother shrugged and looked toward the you. "That's for them to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

An awkward silence passed through the room.

"Sooo…. Why did you get me the shoes? I can run perfectly fine without them."

She pointed down at his feet and he looked to find that soles were torn up, and the fabric on top scratched up.

"Oh… so that's why everyone else walks everywhere…"

He quickly slipped on the shoes, said his final good-byes to his mother, and went off to stock supplies for his brand-new quest. Who knows? He might even become champion while he's at it!

 **I'm just going to start putting random quotes here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Route 202. A place where many new trainers started their adventures, and where you could learn how to catch Pokemon from the random person who decided to help you. But in the Joey's case, no such person existed. Instead, he had learned earlier on in his life.

 _He watched the ball hit the ground and start to rattle. 1. 2. 3. There was a small ping and the ball became still once more. "And THAT is how you catch a Pokemon." His father said while looking down and smiling at him."_

The Pokemon in question had been a Turtwig that had escaped from the lab. After an hour or two of hunting, they had finally found it and his father decided it would be a good learning experience. "Or maybe just a chance to show off…" the boy muttered as he recalled some that some trainers were also there as onlookers. He looked absently into the distance trying to picture where his father would be now. He knew that he had been invited to a tournament of some kind, but where, he wasn't sure. The letter had a seal that he didn't recognize from any of the other leagues on it. How he knew what the other league's seals looked like? Well, one didn't simply grow up in the house of a region's champion and not come to learn about the other leagues. But now that he thought about it, despite being the champion's son, he wasn't all that great at battling…

While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice he was wandering farther into the plains alongside the route then he should've, which often contained the more vicious wild pokemon. Through the power of plot convenience, As if on que, a wild Shinx jumped into his view snarling, bringing the trainer's thoughts back reality. He jumped back startled and landed on his rear as the Shinx let out a low growl before jumping at him. In a frenzy, he grabbed the first Pokeball he could reach on his belt and hurled it out. It slapped the electric type in the forehead before hitting the ground with a "PLUNK!" and realizing the Pokemon inside. Out came Leafy, ready for battle after the time he had spent within his Pokeball. Joey quickly scrambled up to his feet and focused on the Shinx opposite him, who had recovered from the surprise gift to the face.

Both Pokemon now in battle stances, the Shinx struck first, slamming into Leafy with a Tackle. The Grass type slid back a few inches before unleashing the same attack. Both Pokemon jumped back and glared at each other.

Having pulled out his PokeDex while the two had the brief confrontation, Joey allowed it to scan the Shinx and eventually got its data as both pokemon went for another round.

 _Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble._

 _Ability: Rivalry_

 _Known Moves:_

 _Tackle_

 _Leer_

 _Charge_

The trainer looked up from the Dex to the battle, and the Shinx was indeed glowing. Then, in a moment of common sense, he scanned Leafy to find out what moves he knew.

"Tackle, Withdraw, and… Absorb."

Tackle and Withdraw he knew were both basic moves but Absorb was new. He decided to put it to use.

"Leafy use Absorb!"

The Grass-type had been dueling it out by himself without command, and was losing rather badly. Following his new orders, he tried using Absorb on the wild pokemon, and felt renewed as he recovered energy from the attack. He used it once more, and found himself feeling fresh, almost as if he hadn't battled a bit.

"An HP recovering move… that's good to have." Joey mumbled to himself.

The Shinx was on its last legs so he decided to go for a capture. Pulling out a Pokeball, he threw it with a slight curve and watched it intake the Shinx in a beam of red light.

 _1…_

 _2….._

 _3!_

The Pokeball gave a small "Ping!" and flew back to his hand. He looked at it for a few seconds with a smile before clipping it onto his belt. He bent down to Turtwig's level and gave it a small rub on the head.

"Good Job Buddy!"

It grinned at him as he returned it to it's Pokeball. He then turned around and looked at the open plains around him. "Now… how to get back to the route…" he glanced directly South, figuring that he hadn't turned that much and started what would probably be a long trek back. At least, he would've had he not heard a voice behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really want to update this more often, but school takes up time. So, I'll try to update every week, but I might miss it a lot. Anyways, I'm gonna start taking OCs if anyone's interested, and if not I'll just bake up some more characters with the EasyBake. Submission form is at the bottom of the chapter. Also, please leave reviews. It lets me know if I'm doing anything wrong, or just tell me everything's good so I'm not losing any sleep at night about it. Without further ado, here's the story.**

"Hey." The voice from behind him called. Joey turned around to find 3 people dressed in what he thought were astronaut suits "Wanna battle kid?"

Leafy was still hurt from his fight with the Shinx. He was about to decline the challenge when the man stopped him. His tone suddenly dropped and he gave him a cold stare. "You ARE a trainer, right? Our eyes met, so you should know the rule."

" _Dammit… now I have to battle him…"_ Joey muttered to himself. With a sigh, he reluctantly sent out Leafy.

"Hope you're ready for a thrashing kid." The strange man laughed as he sent out his first pokemon.

"W-what?! A Magmortar!?"

The boy stared in shock at the large beast in-front of him. He knew Leafy had no chance against that… _thing._ The spaceman laughed some more as he watched his reaction. "I'll give you the first move" he yelled while regaining his composure. He never got tired of watching people get scared as his Magmortar was released. Meanwhile, the trainer across from him nervously gulped, before issuing a command.

"Leafy… try Tackle!"

The Turtwig charged at the larger pokemon before it but, but was knocked astray by a swing from the Magmortar, fainting right after. The same case occurred with Shinx, leaving him with only Drago. He sent him out and prayed to Arceus that some sort of a miracle would save him. He quickly scanned him with the PokeDex to see if there was anything that might be able to remotely save him. He found out that he knew Iron Head, but that wouldn't help him much here. The rest of his move set wasn't very helpful either, consisting of Tackle, Sand Attack, and Dragon Rage. He sighed, and if only for the data, he scanned the Magmortar too, finding out it knew quite powerful moves in the process.

"You gonna attack or what kid?" The thing from space was getting impatient.

He was snapped back into the battle by his call. He gave one last quick glance over Drago's move set and decided to hope he could tire it.

"Sand Attack!"

Drago kicked a mound of soil up into the Magmortar's face, but that didn't seem to do much other than piss it off.

"Magmortar, Lava Plume."

With that devastating attack, Drago was down in one hit. Joey returned him and looked up at the man who gave him a beckoning motion. "Pay up kid." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some poke which he handed over to the man. "Oh, and before you go, we'll need one last thing." The man said putting a hand on his shoulder. "What would that be?" Joey replied, confused. He only had to give him some poke for winning so what else could he want.

"You."

Before he could react, he was tackled by the two other astronauts with the man, who had snuck behind him during their battle. He opened his mouth to yell for help, but found the Magmortar pointing its arm canon right at his face. As the two others held him down, the third started going through his belongings. First, he emptied out his backpack and pocketed everything in it. He started to reach for his Pokeballs when Joey decided to try struggling. The Magmortar started to prepare a Fire Blast and he could feel the heat of it against his face.

"Ah, ah,ah!" the man taunted while wagging his finger "Don't make any trouble kid, and we won't have to blast your face off."

Realizing that struggle was useless, he remained still and the Magmortar stopped its attack. He heard a van pull up behind him, but couldn't see it since he was still pinned. A girl, who he assumed was their leader started talking. "Good job grunts. I may have to give you a promotion after today's haul." "All in a day's work ma'am. Anything for Team Galactic." The 3rd grunt replied before turning to the two pinning Joey down. "Alright you two. Bag him and let's get outta here."

Suddenly, something clicked in the boy's head. _Wait… if he said Team Galactic then, that means-_ His train thought was interrupted as something knocked against his head and his vision blurred. _No… not like this…_ he was tossed into the back of the van and bound before everything faded to black.

 **OC Submission Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Attire:**

 **Career: (Trainer, Breeder, Performer, etc.)**

 **Final Team: (This should have the final six pokemon your character will have, their movesets, ability, and (optional) held item. Also, don't be surprised if they don't instantly have the base pokemon for every one of the ones you listed. They'll build up their team slowly.)**

 **Personality:**

 **Role: ([5 different roles. Each one is pretty much the side they'll have. For example, if you say Galactic, they'll be one of the members, etc.] Companion, Rival, Galactic, Tournament Participant, or Random Trainer/Performer/etc.)**

 **Submit this to me in a PM, and I'll have a looksie. Available roles will be posted on my profile, and I guess I'll put the form there too.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **I'm just trying to overdose on Tic-Tacs right now." - Me, 2016**

"Uaghhh…" Joey moaned. Everything was blurry and he had a killer headache. _Did I get drunk or something…?_ He tried to stand up to look around the room but found he was tied to a chair. _I definitely got drunk…_ He tried to reach to his belt to grab one of his pokeballs, but he couldn't reach. They also weren't there, and his PokeDex seemed to be missing as well. He tried to get himself to his feet again, but only succeeded in knocking himself, and the chair, onto the floor. He heard somebody laugh as they entered the room. "Oh, this one's going to be A LOT more fun than the last one!" the chair was lifted back-up by two other people in the room, and he was able to get a good look at the girl who had been laughing earlier. As he looked at her face it all suddenly came back to him. Route 202, the guy with the Magmortar, and… Team Galactic. "YOU" he yelled at her "YOU AND YOUR BOZOS KIDNAPPED ME!"

The girl rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Wow Captain Obvious, you solved the murder!" she replied while shaking her hands in the air. "But no matter. How would you like to become one of us kid? In case you didn't figure it out already, we're Team Galactic. You may have heard of us and our noble-"

Joey cut her off, with a rather angry "AW, HELLLLL NAW! THE VERY **LAST** THING I WOULD IS JOIN YOU CREEPS!"

The girl shrugged before pulling out a pokeball. "Ah well. Guess we're doing this the hard way." She pressed the button on the pokeball and out came a Bronzong. It stared at him with its blank face before turning to look at… whoever it was that had taken him. "You know, it's rude to kidnap someone and not tell them your name." The girl laughed at him again, which was something he figured would become a daily occurrence. "Well, I guess you'll be serving me soon enough, so it shouldn't matter too much." She opened the door and stood in the doorframe before turning back to look at him. "I'm Venus. If you let this all go down nice and quietly, I might put you in my personal team." She gave him a wink and left the room. He sat in silence for a few moments.

 _Did my heart just jump a beat?_

Before he could think about it anymore, the Bronzong suddenly appeared in-front of him. "Uhm, what is he about to-" There was a large purple light and he suddenly blanked out again.

Venus watched the hypnotization process from behind the one-way window in a side room. She always loved to toy with the new "recruits" the grunts brought in. She wasn't technically supposed too, "in case on gets away and remembers everything", but she did it anyways. Besides, it wasn't as if the grunts would stop her. If they did, they would have her mother to deal with. "Oh, the perks of being the co-commander's daughter." She laughed to herself. She had access to every floor of any base - except the mainframe room in the home base of course - meaning she could do practically anything she wanted, which was why she sometimes "oversaw" the recruit "interviews". She would pick one out every now and then to place under her personal command as she saw fit, and no-one would stop her. They either didn't care, or were too scared, but did it really matter in the end? She stepped out of her internal monologue as the Bronzong indicated that the boy was ready to be "inducted". She smiled and turned on the mic that was connected to the intercom in the room.

"Welcome to Team Galactic recruit." She smiled "You should consider yourself VERY lucky. You have been chosen to be a part of my special task force. Now, you will listen to my every command and -" the power in the room suddenly dropped as the base shook. Suddenly, a guard stepped into the room, grabbed her arm, and started dragging her away. She pulled her away and hit the guard across the face. "Just WHAT do you think you're DOING!?" The guard hadn't even flinched from the smack and turned to face her. "The base is under attack ma'am. You have to be evacuated immediately." Venus turned to look back at the hypnotization room. "The recruit?" she asked "We'll have to worry about him later." She sighed and allowed the guard to take her away. _Ah well… there will always be others…_

 **The amount of times I accidently put "gril" instead of "girl" typing this was dumb.**


End file.
